Chain Reaction
by The Evil Author
Summary: Joan Girard saves the world. Sort of


Title: Chain Reaction  
  
Author: Nopporn Wongrassamee aka the Evil Author  
  
EMail Address: EvilAuthor@aol.com  
  
Archive: Anywhere and everywhere. Just tell me if you do.  
  
Spoilers: Anything goes  
  
Summary: Joan Girardi saves the world. Sort of.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to their owners who I'm too lazy to list.  
  
"You have to hand in our assignment," Joan told Grace, holding up the red folder holding their homework.  
  
"I don't hand things in," Grace replied. "And I never hand them in on time. It's my policy."  
  
"But if you hand it in late, the teacher won't accept it," Joan argued, "and then she'll fail all three of us."  
  
"Again, thinking of yourself," Grace pointed out.  
  
"Stop squandering your potential," Joan told her indignantly, sticking the folder in Grace's locker. "Stop underachieving. Have some pride."  
  
***  
  
"I've been thinking about your offer," Grace said to the man. Joan's words at school had struck something of a cord in her. It applied to other parts of her life outside of school, too.  
  
"And?" the man asked.  
  
"I changed my mind," Grace said. "I want to stop squandering my potential. I want to achieve something. I want to learn what to learn what it really means to be a Slayer."  
  
Robin Wood smiled at Grace.  
  
***  
  
At a nightclub in the nearby city of Baltimore, a cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Faith answered it. "Robin? Hey, how are ya? What? That's great. She wants to meet another Slayer? I'll be right over." Paying her tab, Faith immediately headed out.  
  
Exiting the club, Faith heard a shout.  
  
"Halt! FBI!"  
  
Faith's head whipped around. As she did, a man stumbled into her. The man grabbed Faith before she reacted, holding a knife to her throat. Two more people ran up, both waving guns.  
  
"Hold it," the crazy with the knife told the other two strangers. They were a man and a woman, presumably FBI agents. "I have a hostage!"  
  
"Let her go, Krychek!" demanded the male agent.  
  
This is ridiculous, Faith thought. Grabbing the guy's knife hand by the wrist, Faith effortlessly pulled it away from her throat. She also knocked her head back into the Krychek's face and flipped in over her shoulder. The man hit the ground and didn't move.  
  
"You all right, Ma'am?" the woman asked as her partner cuffed the unconscious man.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Faith said. "What's going on?"  
  
"You helped us catch this man who's wanted for questioning," the woman told her. She put her gun away and whipped out a pen and notepad. "I'm Agent Scully and this is Agent Mulder." She indicated her partner. "Now, could I have your name and number please? We might need to get a statement from you later."  
  
"Er." Faith couldn't exactly tell them the truth. She was a wanted escaped felon herself. "I'm Buffy Summers."  
  
***  
  
"Agent Mulder. Agent Scully," AD Skinner greeted. "Good work. That information you got from Krychek panned out."  
  
"But?" Mulder said. "I hear a 'but' coming on."  
  
"Mulder!" Scully admonished.  
  
"He's right, Agent Scully," Skinner said tiredly. "I'm afraid the Air Force swooped in and confiscated everything, citing all the usual national security excuses."  
  
"There goes the proof of extraterrestrials," Mulder said disgustedly. "Again."  
  
***  
  
"It's a good thing the FBI raided these guys when they did," Major Samantha Carter informed General Hammond. "Those NID idiots were just two steps away from blowing up the stolen Asgard reactor."  
  
"How bad would the damage have been, Major?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Sir, it would literally have been Earth shattering," Carter replied.  
  
***  
  
"Look," God was saying to Joan, "you won't always know why I ask you to do things. You won't always see the effects. Just think about what you learned in AP Chemistry."  
  
"I didn't learn anything," Joan replied. "I got the others to do it."  
  
"The smallest catalyst can set off mind-boggling chain reactions," God began.  
  
Joan wondered the chain reactions that God was talking about. It's not like the fate of the world hung in the balance or anything if she took AP chemistry or not. 


End file.
